legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Songi
Songi is one of the primary antagonists of Legend of Legaia. Like Gala, he is a former monk of Biron Monastery, one of considerable rank. Ruthless, arrogant, and powerhungry, Songi is initially a rival to Gala, but later becomes a rival to the whole party. He is a recurring boss, being fought three times over the course of the game. History Songi was raised in the Biron Monastery under the guidance of Master Zopu and learned the ways of Biron and martial arts, taking a solemn vow to never join with any Seru and to handle anything that threatened innocents with the power he had on his own. Songi was a fine martial artist and capable of beating all but one: Gala. Gala and Songi were like brothers, and Songi always found himself trying to figure out ways to beat Gala and prove himself the superior warrior and the true Master. Over the years of his life, Songi transformed into the ruthless, arrogant and cruel man that the player encounters in the game at Biron Monastery. Unlike Gala, who wishes to have nothing to do with the Seru, Songi is intrigued and instantly wants to further his own power to beat Gala. Like Gala, Songi is first encountered when Vahn and Noa reach Biron Monastery. Though Gala wants nothing to do with Seru or anybody who relies on them, Songi is very eager to meet someone with one, and expresses his desire to have one of his own. When Vahn, Noa, and Gala are paired together to revive a Genesis Tree in either West Voz Forest or East Voz Forest, Songi will intervene and explain that the thicker Mist in West Voz Forest makes it more reasonable to send the heroes there. Songi's true reasoning for sending the heroes there is that he believes that there is a Ra-Seru in East Voz Forest that will be his. When the party returns to Biron Monastery after finding a dead Genesis Tree in West Voz Forest, they find that the switches to operate the fans no longer work. Because of this, the Mist invaded Biron Monastery. Seru monsters have killed or transformed most of the monks inside, although Master Zopu, several monks, and most of the women have holed up in the monastery's kitchen. Zopu relays to the team that Songi betrayed Biron Monastery after receiving his Seru. In East Voz Forest, Songi runs into the party at the Genesis Tree. Gala swears vengeance and opts to fight Songi alone, but he is quickly defeated by Songi, who then summons two Viguro for the party to fight. Afterwards, Songi declares his disgust with the way that Gala "holds the party back", and quickly leaves. After Gala receives Ozma, he is found again in Zeto's Dungeon. Though Songi and Gala fight one-on-one once more, Songi is defeated this time and is astonished at how powerful Ozma made Gala. He flees once more. Songi is not seen again until Mt. Ratayu, where the party encounters a Genesis Tree with a mysterious forcefield around it. As the party leaves the mountaintop, Songi appears and reveals that he was the one who set up the forcefield. He fights all three party members this time, with new techniques such as Hyper Crush and Hyper Lightning. Fulfilling his half of the promise, he deactivates the forcefield upon defeat, and quickly leaves. Death Songi is seen for the final time in Noaru Valley, absorbing the power of the Great Genesis Tree with his Seru. Declaring his intentions to become a god by absorbing the power of the Seru-kai, he greatly mutates into a beastlike form, where he challenges the party for the third and final time. Upon his defeat, his body was damaged so badly that his Seru separates from his body. As the world is intolerant of the presence of normal humans, Songi's skin is blackened while his entire body is tortured in pain. Though he begs for help from the party, he eventually dies, his body separated into shards, much like previous villains. His last words are him cursing the Seru for their weakness and uselessness. thumb|300px|right|Songi and Gala do battle one on one! thumb|300px|right|Songi in his final form takes on the Ra-Seru heroes! Trivia *Songi's Seru, Jedo, is actually a Ra-Seru. However, Cort infused Jedo's egg with Mist making it a Sim-Seru. This means that Jedo is the only Sim-Ra-Seru known to exist. *Songi and Gala are supposedly best friends, but during the course of the game, Songi is very intent on destroying Vahn, Noa and Gala. *Ironically enough, the initially Seru-crazed Songi dies hating the Seru, while Gala hates the Seru at first but eventually allies with them. *Though their sprites are of similar size, Songi is actually about a head taller than Gala. *Appearance-wise, Songi somewhat resembles Akuma from Street Fighter. songiboast.jpg|Songi doing what he does best: bragging. legaia25.jpg|Songi (right) and Gala (left) face off! songi2.jpg|Songi is corrupted and horribly mutated by the Sim-Seru! seru-kai.jpg|Songi meets the heroes in the Seru-Kai chaosflare.jpg|Songi preparing his Chaos Flare! 0.jpg|Songi ranting and being cool cannon.jpg|Songi's firing his lazar! Or his Genocidal Cannon, rather. Category:Antagonists